20 souls
by vphunter
Summary: In order to break a blood contract with the devil Ichigo makes a wager a trade his soul for one of equal or greater value…  I'll write a new summary later.


Authors Note: OMG I said I was putting all my stories on hold and here I am post yet another new story. Anyway enjoy

_**Review…**_

**Beta'd by Tiana Misoro, **_**thanks**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach**

**Summary:** In order to break a blood contract with the devil Ichigo makes a wager a trade his soul for one of equal or greater value…

Title: 20 souls

"Why should I break the blood contract you signed?" The brown haired devil asked with amusement as he looked over the orange haired youth with an appraising eye, as if contemplating the value of this particular human.

"The only sin I committed… is not enough for total damnation." The orange haired youth said as he stood his ground, his eyes following the dark haired devil that had stolen his soul through a fixed gamble. One which resulted in the death of his beloved family, all for immortality, the chance to cheat death after years of being haunted by the fact that his life had an expiration date. The life that was already quickly depleted by the illness that had plagued his once fragile body. Even though it was no more, it had greatly lessened his lifespan..

"What will I gain?" The devil questioned haughtily, his eyes gazing towards somewhere far and off to the distance, A slow smile quirked at the corners of his mouth as he thought about what good it would do him should he choose to release the other. The truth was, Ichigo had been more then useful during the last century as one of his most decorated soul collectors. Granted, the orange haired collector was somewhat defiant at times, but the amount of souls he collected was more than enough for the other to overlook that undesirable personality trait. So, that begged the question, why should he let him go?

"How about a trade or a wager?" The orange haired collected offered evenly as he gained the devil's full attention. There had to be something that the brown haired devil wanted. Something that was of equal value, or someone that could replace him a _"soul for a soul." _But what was it?The orange haired man mulled over his thoughts.

"Interesting… what can you give me that I can't acquire myself _Ichigo_?" The devil questioned slyly, with a grin that reeked of sin. His voice dropped lower as he practically purred the name of the soul collector. The devil paced some before stopping in his tracks to make eye contact with the other. Once their gazes locked, time stopped, and the sounds of the once busy street came to a halt, leaving only a tense silence in its wake. His curiosity had been peeked. The truth was that the devil that stood before him could never resist a bet, and the orange haired collector was going to use it that little information to his full advantage.

"I can find a soul that is of equal value…" Ichigo offered, hoping that the other would agree to this and finally break the contract that bonded him to a fate worse than death.

The immortality, promised by the other, came with a great price that till this day, the orange haired collector had yet to pay off.

"A soul of equal value?" The brown haired devil's grin broadened as he questioned the other. His eyes flashed with a dark amusement that seemed to chill the air around them.

"Yes, a soul that you desired but couldn't persuade." The orange haired collector stated simply while eying the other. He was determined to let not even one inch of the devil out of his sight.

"Go on." Aizen coaxed, waving his hand in an eccentric manner.

Ichigo locked eyes with the brown haired devil before speaking again, causing the other to stop. Ichigo swallowed the lump that formed in his throat. One slip up, and he could lose. If that happened, there was no way for the orange haired collector to make amends for his sins.

"Maybe someone that you can't reach… someone that not even the almighty Aizen can manipulate." Ichigo stated, and watching the other's reaction closely to see if Aizen was contemplating taking the deal. Aizen raised one thin brow before a sinister smirk graced his face. Ice cold shivers traveled down the other's spine at the dark gleam that flashed in Aizen's eyes.

Aizen chuckled as he took into consideration what the other was asking, before his smirk turned into a dark smile. A deep, dark chuckle filled the silence. "Don't laugh at me!" Ichigo yelled, forgetting who was in front of him.

"Fine…" Aizen allowed another laugh to leave his mouth when he saw the look of shock grace the other's face.

"Wha~?" Ichigo was about to ask before he was silenced when a finger was pushed to his lips.

"I agree…" The orange haired collector smirked at the devil's response.

"So who is it?" Ichigo asked, gazing up at Aizen with curiosity.

"You'll be collecting 20 souls." Aizen stated simply, looking at the hope of a quick shot at freedom flash through the collector's brown eyes. 20 souls wouldn't be a hard task for the orange haired collector. He smirked slightly before finishing, "20 _demon_ souls."

TBCxxxxx


End file.
